


Breakfast in Bed

by BittersweetStormObsession



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetStormObsession/pseuds/BittersweetStormObsession
Summary: Waking up from a hot dream leads to real-world fun. Giving Ignis a fun wake-up call with your mouth is always appreciated.
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Again, cross-post from Tumblr ChocobroObsession circa 2017.

Ignis Scientia had always been a light sleeper and an early riser. Anytime you slept restlessly or cried out from a nightmare, he quickly snapped out of slumber to hold you and calm you down. If the prince called in the middle of the night, he seemed to wake up before you could even register his phone vibrating on the nightstand. Each morning, you would wake up at what you considered to be a reasonable hour only to find the bed vacant and cold beside you. He always rose freakishly early and had breakfast made by the time you even considered moving. Every now and then, you could convince him to stay in bed a while longer if you were sleeping lightly enough to hear him try to leave, but he only stayed a few minutes more and then chuckled, kissed your cheek, and insisted upon getting a jump start on the day.

When he went blind, his sleeping habits changed. Without his sense of sight, his hearing had heightened exponentially. This, combined with the nightmares of Altissia, caused him to not be a sound sleeper by any means. Any slight noise, even noises too dull for your ears, would wake him throughout the night. The apartment creaking, bugs chirping, cars zooming on streets miles away. Everything got to him. Nightmares plagued him, and frequently, you’d wake to his labored breathing and sudden jerks as he tossed and turned, finally sitting straight up, panting, shaking, and sweating. You’d have to speak to him before attempting to touch and comfort him, otherwise, he’d think the dream was continuing and he’d either flinch or attempt to ward you off. Your heart broke for him, but you vowed to him that you’d never leave him and that you’d always be there to comfort him the way he had comforted you throughout the years. Your persistence and love helped him, and though he remained a light sleeper, his nightmares occurred less frequently and he adapted to his sensory overload. He went back to sleeping more peacefully, even during the days of darkness.

After Noctis sacrificed himself and the light returned, Ignis changed yet again. Surprisingly, he relaxed some. He would sleep a little longer and a little deeper, though he did always wake before the sun. He could sense the light, and greeting the dawn was his way of remembering and thanking his friend. Every now and then, Ignis would be so exhausted from the work week, that he would collapse on the bed, occasionally still fully clothed, and sleep soundlessly well into the afternoon of the next day. You would wake before him and watch him sleep. Even dead to the world with his hair completely disheveled and mouth slightly open, he was still the most handsome man you had ever laid eyes on and you were so proud to call him yours. You’d carefully sneak out and allow him to catch up on his rest and later prepare lunch for him. This day, however, would not be one of those days.

Your eyes shot open as you gasped. You could feel your cheeks reddening as your mind raced, still focusing on the dream that was just interrupted for no apparent reason. In the dream, you were reliving a passionate episode with Ignis. You were teasing him, edging him, over and over. He had finally had enough and pinned you to the bed, his head buried between your thighs. You were just about to orgasm when you suddenly woke up. You found yourself staring directly into the face of the man in question. You gaped at him, checking to see if you had disturbed him, but you could tell by his breathing that he was completely oblivious and remained in dreamland. You raised your head and snuck a peek at the alarm clock on his nightstand. Only ten thirty. He probably wouldn’t get up for at least another hour.

Ignis had been sleeping on his back, one arm over his chest and the other up above his head. You had been curled up next to him, one arm around him. You started to move, thinking you’d get up and watch TV until he was ready to join you, but that’s when you realized you were holding onto something. You flexed your fingers and you felt a twitch in response. You nearly jumped, but then it registered in your head what you were holding: his cock.

He was surprisingly hard, clearly aroused; this wasn’t just normal morning wood. You were perplexed, but then it occurred to you: you probably had been groping him in your sleep! Sadly, it wasn’t the first time. You’d had a steamy dream one of the first times you spent the night with him. You woke up to him staring at you, lust in his eyes. You decided to pick up where the dream left off, and afterwards, he told you that your moaning had woken him up and when he touched you to try to wake you, you started palming him beneath his pajamas and he wanted to see where it went, but thought you should be conscious first.

Now, you had gone and done it again. You must have started stroking him in your sleep, which just fueled your dream. A very naughty thought crossed your mind, and you wondered how he’d feel about waking up to you pleasuring him. You could be a sweetheart and let your man sleep in, or you could have some fun. You decided to have some fun.

It had been a warm night and so Ignis had gone to bed in nothing but a pair of boxers. You ran your hand over his clothed member just to see what his reaction would be. At first you thought he wouldn’t stir, but then a groan escaped his lips. Perhaps he had been doing this all morning under your influence but you were too caught up in your dream to notice. He remained sound asleep. You rose up gently and moved to straddle his legs. Still, no movement. This was going to be highly amusing. 

You eased his boxers down slowly and discarded them. How could he not notice? You wondered if maybe he was already awake and just humoring you, but his breathing hadn’t changed. You carefully slid his legs apart so you could kneel between them; you grabbed his cock and began stroking him. He let out a small moan. A slight smile crossed his lips and you couldn’t help but grin. If nothing else, maybe you’d give him a good dream to wake up from. 

You continued to pump him lazily, gaging his reaction. His breathing quickened a bit, and more soft moans made their way across his lips, but he still didn’t change his position. You bent down and licked him from base to tip. When that did nothing, you took him fully into your mouth and began bobbing up and down. You’d take him in, hollow your cheeks, and then pull off and swirl your tongue around the tip of his member, tasting his pre-cum, and go back down again. His breathing picked up, and after letting out a particularly loud moan, he suddenly sat up, causing you to let go and stare at him, self-conscious of what you were doing. 

“(Y/N)!” Though you knew he couldn’t see, his face pointed straight towards you. He could sense light and see some shadows, and he could feel you hovering over him, so he knew where you were. Still, it felt like his one open, cloudy green eye was piercing right through you. Bewilderment plastered his face.

“Yes, Love?” you cautiously answered.

“Whatever do you think you are doing?” His voice was gruff, and you weren’t sure if it was from your actions or because he had just woken up, or a mixture of the two.

“Well…” you began, “You’ve been working so hard lately and you’ve been so exhausted. I just wanted to do something nice for you...”

You weren’t being entirely honest and he could tell. “Darling, when you spoke your voice waivered. I know you’re not being truthful. You are just full of ulterior motives, aren’t you?” He smirked. God, that smirk melted you every single time. At least he wasn’t angry with you for his unconventional wakeup call.

“Fine, Iggy. It’s purely selfish. I woke up from an erotic dream featuring you and I had apparently been groping you in my sleep. You weren’t complaining so I just kept going.”

“Ah, so that explains the dream I was having,” he explained.

“Oh? And what was that?”

“Why not pick up where you left off and see if you can guess correctly.”

You giggled and rather than deliver a sarcastic response like you normally would, you dove back down and took as much of his member into your mouth as you possibly could.

He gasped and collapsed back onto his pillow. A long moan then escaped his lips as his back arched. “It would appear that your guess is correct thus far.”

You continued to move up and down, taking in as much of him as you could. You hollowed out your cheeks and stared up at him as he came unraveled by your touch. He gripped at the sheets, eyes closed, head back, mumbling obscenities. It thrilled you to see him come apart like that. All because of you. Just thinking about it got you wetter by the minute.

Eventually, Ignis propped himself up on one elbow and put his other hand on the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. You took him deep into your throat and moaned. It was too much for him. He began to thrust up into your mouth while continuing to hold your head in place. You had been gripping the sheets on either side of him, but you took this opportunity to run your hands up his thighs and up his torso. You lightly scratched at his toned abs and pecs and then ran your hands back down where your nails dug down into the tops of his thighs. He groaned loudly and began bucking harder. 

Time passed, and you gazed up at him; there was pure ecstasy spread across his face. “I’m so close, Love,” he panted, as his thrusting slowed. You knew he wanted you to be the one to completely finish him off. You wrapped one fist around the base of his cock and rapidly pumped him while continuing to take him into your mouth. He shuttered and groaned out your name as he came, filling your mouth completely with his salty release. You swallowed every drop and gave the head of his cock one final slow, sensual lick before climbing up beside him. 

Ignis fell back on his pillow and let out a pleasant sigh. His arms stretched towards you and you scooted closer so he could hold you. He stroked your cheek with one hand before pulling your chin towards him so his mouth could find yours. His tongue parted your lips to explore inside and he didn’t care that he tasted himself on your tongue.

When you broke apart to catch your breath, he let out a chuckle. “What’s so funny?” you asked.

“Well, I’m used to bringing you breakfast in bed, but who knew you’d be returning the favor today.”

“Um, no? It would appear that I had breakfast in bed today. Not the usual breakfast, but a perfect one, nonetheless.”

“I beg to differ.”

Confused, you opened your mouth to reply but instead you let out a squeal as he quickly switched positions to pin you underneath him. His lips crushed against yours briefly before he moved to rid your shorts and underwear in one fluid motion. He knelt down between your thighs and rubbed his cheek against the inside of one. 

“May I take a guess as to what you dreamt about last night?” he smirked.

“Oh, I have a feeling you already know.”

And with that, the two of you reenacted the last half of your dream well until after lunch, only this time you got your release without an interruption.


End file.
